<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я обещал. by Jack_H</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085449">Я обещал.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H'>Jack_H</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ник. Помнишь, я тебе однажды кое-что обещал? — тихо проговорил парень, приблизившись к своей подруге и осторожно положив ладонь на её скулу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack/Nikki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я обещал.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа была написана в 2016 году.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>..Парк. Весенний, весь в только что родившихся зелёных листьях, парк. Молодые деревья радостно покачивали кронами, приветствуя первых посетителей в столь довольно раннее время. Несмотря на небольшую прохладу, сквозь аллею медленно шла миловидная пара. Парень, лет пятнадцати на вид, был одет во все чёрное: чёрные высокие конверсы, такого же цвета джинсы, и подходящие под прикид кожаная куртка с расстегнутой под ней толстовкой, обнажая серую футболку с эмблемой Бэтмена. Его спутница была схожа с парнем по вкусам: на ней были такие же кеды, тёмного цвета сексуально обтягивающие её формы джинсы и темно-синяя толстовка с логотипом Галлифрейской Академии, под которой через воротник слегка выглядывала белая майка. Эти двое, идя неторопясь, держались за руки, и девушка, временами сквозь тихий заливистый смех раскачивала ладони, обнажая в улыбке ряд белоснежных зубов.</p><p> </p><p>Мимо них, так же неторопясь, прошла какая-то парочка, нежно целуясь, наплевав на мнение окружающих. На что Джек, именно так звали нашего героя, отреагировал хитрой ухмылкой, кинув на свою девушку взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>— Что? — рассмеявшись, спросила Никки, строя из себя невинную девочку, какой она была при своих родителях.</p><p>— Ничего, — не убрал с лица ухмылку её собеседник, слегка ударившись в краску и отведя взгляд.</p><p> </p><p>Остановившись, Ник развернулась к парню лицом, кладя свои руки с закатанными рукавами и рядом браслетиков ему на плечи, чуть притягивая к себе. Скопировав Бэт-ухмылку, Джек обхватил девушку за талию, также притягивая её к себе.</p><p> </p><p>— Хочешь меня поцеловать? — улыбнулась она, приблизившись к Джекиному лицу настолько близко, что он чувствовал её прекрасное тёплое дыхание. —Так сделай это.</p><p> </p><p>Отправив в пекло воспитание и то, чего у него и так не было - совесть, парень припал к её прекрасным шершавым губам без капли помады, проводя по ним языком и заставляя раскрыться. Скрывая хитрую ухмылку, Ник ответила на поцелуй, без сопротивления поддавшись умелому язычку своего спутника, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Быстро и осторожно смахнув с лица девушки алую прядь, умело заправив её за ушко, Джек чуть сильнее прижал Никки к себе, проникая языком в её тёплый ротик и вновь ощущая приятный вкус на кончике языка. Сплетаясь языками в страстном поцелуе, пара стояла в просыпающемся парке, под милое чириканье приветствующих восходящее солнце птиц, и не обращала внимание на остальной мир. Этот момент был прекрасен. Они были вместе. Они были рядом. Они целовались. И никто не обращал на них внимания. Всему миру было плевать, у всех были другие заботы, и никто им не мешал. Это было прекрасно.</p><p> </p><p>— Джек, — осторожно прервала поцелуй Никки, заглядывая парню в глаза.</p><p>— Ммм? — он слегка наклонил голову, пытаясь скрыть лёгкую ухмылку, покрасневшие щеки и стояк, который все же довольно заметно проявлялся сквозь толстую ткань джинсов.</p><p>— Помнишь наш планетарий? — хитро ухмыльнулась девчушка, хватая бойфренда за руку, перед этим, пошло прикусив нижнюю губу и окинув его всего взглядом.</p><p>— Пхах, — картинно закатил глаза парень. — Как можно забыть момент, когда тебя лишили моральной девственности.</p><p> </p><p>Быстро переглянувшись, наши малолетние преступники, не сговариваясь, быстро направились в противоположный конец парка, провожаемые одобряющим покачиванием древесных крон. Добравшись до небольшого бетонного здания, расположившегося в самом дальнем конце этого парка (как сказала бы некультурная часть Джека - в заднице) двое быстро взбежали по насыпи. Ник, оступившись, чуть было не упала, если бы Джеки вовремя не подхватил её, случайно зафиксировав свои ладони на её сексуальной попке. Снова рассмеявшись, девушка вновь встала на ноги, нисколько не удивившись тому факту, что на её заднице все ещё находились чьи-то руки.</p><p> </p><p>— Может, уже уберешь ладони? — тихо спросила она, извернувшись и поцеловав парня в шею. Тот, самую малость смутившись, вновь взял свою подругу за руку.</p><p> </p><p>Медленно обходя планетарий по кругу, они напряженно молчали, хотя это молчание угнетало обеих. Когда наконец была выбрана идеальная точка, не просматриваемая со стороны парка, Джеки остановился, вставая напротив своей любимой.</p><p> </p><p>— Ник. Помнишь, я тебе однажды кое-что обещал? — тихо проговорил парень, приблизившись к своей подруге и осторожно положив ладонь на её скулу.</p><p>— Поцелуй? — улыбнулась девушка, слегка прижавшись к нему и обхватив руками за шею.</p><p>— Нееет, — снова слегка покраснев, он отвёл взгляд. — Я об этом. </p><p> </p><p>Резко и страстно поцеловав, Джек крепче прижал Никки к себе, обнимая её за талию и осторожно спуская одну руку на обтягивающие джинсы. Нисколько не сопротивляясь, Ник лишь сильнее прижалась к тому, кого любила всем сердцем. Лёгкий порыв ветра принёс запах распускающихся цветов, разворошив пряди красноволосой, которая быстро заправила их обратно за дужку очков.</p><p> </p><p>— Чую, этот запах и этот день навсегда запомнится нам обоим, — она улыбнулась, на мгновение прервав поцелуй.</p><p> </p><p>На что, коротко улыбнувшись, Джек быстро прижал свою любовь к бетонной стене планетария.</p><p> </p><p>— Думаю, да, — секунду помедлив, он заглянул девушке в глаза, после чего вновь страстно припал к её тёплым губам, юрким язычком быстро захватывая её ротик.</p><p> </p><p>Сплетаясь со своим спутником языками, она легонько прикусила его нижнюю губу, нагло ухмыляясь и смотря на него снизу вверх. Приподняв брови, Джек и не думал прерывать поцелуя, обхватывая Никки за попку и слегка приподнимая на руках. С удивлением смешно приподняв бровку, она скрестила ноги за его спиной, обвивая руками за шею и прижимаясь всем телом, углубляя поцелуй. Приняв это как сигнал к действиям, парень все же прервал поцелуй, быстро спустившись губами к шее. Издав лёгкий стон неожиданности, девушка запрокинула голову, упираясь затылком в бетон.</p><p> </p><p>— Боги, родители меня убьют, — запоздало осознала она. </p><p>— Если узнают, — хитро улыбнулся Джеки, оттянув воротник толстовки и поставив на ключицах любимой небольшой засос. </p><p>— Теперь я твоя, да, чертов собственник? — нагло глянула сквозь стекло очков Ник.</p><p>— О, да.</p><p> </p><p>Быстро скинув на каменное основание свою куртку, паренёк снова вернулся к её шее, нежно лаская губами ключицы. Никки, прикусив губу и прикрыв глаза, с трудом сдерживала стоны, которые выдали бы её желание. Через несколько мгновений изнывавшая от желания Ник спрыгнула с рук своего любовника, быстро стягивая с себя толстовку.</p><p> </p><p>— Ни слова, — прижала она палец к губам возмутившегося было Джека, свободной рукой расстегивая и снимая его толстовку. — Я хочу тебя, Сладкий.</p><p> </p><p>Коротко усмехнувшись, она поцеловала его, проведя ловким язычком по его обкусанным губам. Ответив на поцелуй, он вновь быстро прижал девушку к стенке, одной рукой расстегивая её джинсики, а вторую нагло запуская под майку. Ни капли сопротивления - она спокойно отдавалась в руки парня, страстно целуя, обвив свои тонкие, но прекрасные руки вокруг его шеи.</p><p>И вот с застежкой джинсов красноволосой покончено - они медленно стягиваются вниз, открывая взору милые чёрные, как и остальной прикид этой самую малость странной парочки, трусики. Нагло ухмыльнувшись, Джек быстро освободил объект своего обожания - а он обожал эту сумасшедшую рыже-красноволосую девушку больше, чем свою кожанку и сумку: она была для него всем миром, самым дорогим на свете человеком, если Таймлорда можно было назвать человеком. Освободив её от белой майки с эмблемой Торчвуда, он на мгновение отстранился, с нескрываемым восхищением в глазах осматривая её идеальное хрупкое тельце.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты прекрасна, — парень прижал Никки к себе, нежно целуя. </p><p> </p><p>Промолчав, девушка ответила на поцелуй, с наглой ухмылкой положив руку на джинсы Джека, которые ежик знает как до сих пор не разорвались от скрывающейся в них эрекции. Вопросительно подняв бровки, он лишь углубил поцелуй, слегка подавшись вперед. Пошлый блеск в глазах - и Ник медленно расстегивает джинсы своего любовника, не прерывая поцелуя. Пробравшись своей ловкой ладошкой к парню в брюки, она обхватила сквозь ткань боксеров с Бэтменом его член, широко ухмыляясь. Пытаясь выровнять пульс, Джеки издевательски двинул бедрами, проводя своим орудием по руке девушки, невинно поднимая брови. "Отзеркалив" его выражение лица, красноволосая оттянула резинку трусов, запустив свою чуть холодную руку к спружинившему члену парня. Тот, не убирая со своей мордашки невинное выражение, легко двинул бедрами, незаметно пробираясь ладонью к ставшим слегка влажными трусикам своей партнерши. Вновь соединившись в страстном поцелуе, Ник медленно водила ладонью по члену черноволосого больного ублюдка, в которого ее угораздило влюбиться, при этом даже не замечая легшей к ей на бедра ладони. Короткое движение двумя пальцами прямо по ткани трусиков заставило девушку издать тихий стон сквозь поцелуй. Быстрый злой взгляд из-под очков и упавшей на лицо челки заставил парня остановить свои движения.</p><p> </p><p>— Просто. Трахни. Меня, — зло процедила Никки, делая акцент на каждом слове.</p><p> </p><p>Ответив на эти слова короткой наглой ухмылкой, Джек быстро спустил вниз свои джинсы, отправив туда же ее милые черные трусики. Быстрый поцелуй слился с резким движением, которое лишило девственности обоих членов этой милой команды. (Чертова игра слов. прим.автора) Девушка издала громкий несдержанный стон, даже скорее крик, запрокидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену здания. Парень же, подхватывая свою спутницу за попку и заставляя ее скрестить за своей спиной ноги, быстро поцеловал выгнутую шею, не прекращая приятно болезненных движений. Стиснув зубы, он продолжал входить в приятно узкую киску Ник, водя губами по её ключицам.</p><p> </p><p>—:Сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы ты слал самоконтроль нахер, Сладкий? —:пошло ухмыляясь, спросила девушка, взъерошив волосы своего любовника. </p><p>— Просто замолчи, — хмыкнул он, страстно впиваясь в губы красноволосой, двигаясь резче внутри неё.</p><p> </p><p>Постанывая в поцелуй, его партнерша слегка двигалась навстречу нему, наплевав на слабый дискомфорт и заставляя входить в неё на всю длину члена. Не обращая внимания на наглую ухмылку парня, Ник прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь долгожданной страстной близостью, которую она ожидала пол, мать его, года. И наконец это произошло. Она рядом с ним. Послав нахер воспитание, позволяет входить ему в своё лоно, наслаждаясь этим. Ей божественно хорошо. Она счастлива.</p><p> </p><p>Углубляя поцелуй, Джек нежно провёл кончикам языка по клыкам этого чертовски привлекательного почти вампира, слегка ухмыляясь. На что он получил возмущённую мордашку и быстрое движение зубами, которые чуть прикусили его губу. Из его груди вырвался тихий стон, которого Ник так долго ждала.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо тебе, Сладкий, — тихо прошептала девушка, прервав поцелуй.</p><p>—  Никогда не благодари меня, —улыбнулся Джеки, не прекращая двигаться внутри неё, слегка водя головкой по сторонам.</p><p> </p><p>Издав очередной стон, почти вампирша хитро ухмыльнулась, показав клыки. Быстрое движение - и она впилась зубами в его шею, почти до крови прокусывая кожу. Её партнёр, которому, на первый взгляд не повезло, прикрыл глаза, издав благодарный стон сквозь стиснутые зубы. После чего, издевательски-нагло облизываясь, девушка посмотрела своему партнеру в глаза, быстро заправив упавшую на глаза челку за дужку очков. Вжав её в стенку, парень поднял её повыше, слегка ухмыляясь. Прикрывая глаза, Никки вновь соединилась с своей любовью в страстном, несдержанном поцелуе, в процессе которого ещё раз нагло прикусила его губу, слегка оттягивая её. В ответ на что получила несильный, но все равно приятный шлепок по её заднице.</p><p> </p><p>— Бесишь, — прошептала она, прижимаясь сильнее и слегка царапая Джекины плечи.</p><p> </p><p>Это было ложью. Каждое прикосновение, сделанное этим чрезмерно наглым созданием, было для неё божественно приятным. Она каждый раз сдерживалась, чтобы не жмуриться от наслаждения, когда он брал её за руку, слегка сжимая ладошку. И это не говоря обо всем остальном, что с ними было.</p><p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, детка, — прошептал сквозь поцелуй парень, проникая языком в её тёплый ротик и неслышно постанывая, закрыв от удовольствия глаза.</p><p> </p><p>С каждым движением входя все резче, Джек тихо стонал, целуя изогнутую шею своей девушки, которая, в свою очередь, слегка выгибаясь, так же тихо сигнала, благодарно глядя на парня из-под прикрытых век. Несколько резких и слегка жёстких толчков - и парень, издав чуть громкий рык, обильно кончил, выйдя из киски Никки и выплескивая все на бетонную стенку планетария, рядом с которым проводилось сие приятное действие.</p><p> </p><p>Спрыгнув с рук парня, Ник благодарно поцеловала его, прижавшись всем телом и на...кхэм, наплевав на то, что они оба без одежды.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо, —тихо прошептала она, наконец отпуская своего бойфренда из объятий.</p><p> </p><p>Улыбнувшись, он быстро надел джинсы, подбирая с земли майку и протягивая её своей красноволосой любви. С нескрываемым счастьем девушка приняла этот подарок в свои руки, быстро натягивая её на себя, благо, сексуальные джинсики и её лиф уже вернулись на место.</p><p> </p><p>— И не смей благодарить, —широко улыбнулся Джек, надевая обратно толстовку на голое тело и расстегнутую кожанку.</p><p>— Всегда буду, — коротко улыбнулась Никки, надев под подаренную футболку свою Торчвудовскую, после чего вернула на законное место толстовку. — А ты не замерзнешь? — настороженный взгляд из-под очков.</p><p>— "Я не мерзну, Барри", — невинно поднял бровки парень, притягивая красноволосое Солнце к себе.</p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, —она ткнула человека-цитату в щеку, деланно обижаясь.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже люблю, детка, — Джеки нежно поцеловал её в волосы.</p><p> </p><p>И, как ни в чем ни бывало, пара пошла обратно к выходу из парка, снова над чем-то смеясь и счастливо улыбаясь. Это был один из самых счастливых дней в их жизни. Сегодня они были чертовски счастливы. И никто это счастье не нарушал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>